revenge
by maiag389
Summary: jeanne is back amd after revenge. mostly tiva glimpse of mcabby based in series 7
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my first fanfic so please review

Chapter 1 –tiva script

"Martini" tony said to the female bartender

"Alone tonight?" she asked as she made the martini

"No," a female voice from behind said as tony turned around he saw Ziva looking back at him.

"Martini" ziva orded as she sat down next to him

"It wasn't your fault," ziva told tony while watching him gulp down his martini.

"How can you say that? There is a killer out there and it's my fault" tony said in a slightly raised voice.

"There was nothing any of us could do" ziva said trying to comfort tony

"I was supposed to be protecting her instead I led her to her death and then just to top it all off I let the killer get away" tony said as he finished of his martini.

Tony was obviously in the `it's all my fault mood's bit like he was after jenny died. Ziva had no idea what to do or say. All ziva could think to do was order another round of martinis so she did again and again until tony could barely walk.

"I thought you said you could cope with a lot of alcohol" ziva asked

"I over-exaggerated" tony replied with a bit of a giggle at the end. Ziva laughed as she was nowhere near as drunk as tony even though they had had the same amount to drink.

"Pizza?"Tony asked ziva hopefully

"What pizza place do you know that is open at 2am?" ziva asked tony

"Toby Takeout on George street" tony said with a big cheesy grin.

"My place is closest, come on" ziva said helping tony walk out the bar and to her flat.

When she finally got tony sat on the couch which was a miracle to say how drunk he was, she phoned Toby's takeout and ordered the pizza.

"Do you have any wine?" tony asked as he stood up and started to wobble about trying to walk.

"Top left cupboard in the kitchen" ziva told him as she put the phone down and went through to the living room. After 3 glasses of wine each the pizza arrived ziva went to collect it and walked back through to find tony had put some music on and refilled their glasses of wine. Ziva sat back down with the pizza and they started to eat at which point it was 3:30am. After they finished the pizza they decided to finish the 3rd bottle of wine but to ziva`s shock tony seemed more sober then he did when he left the bar with her. One thing led to another and they ended up spending the night together-well what was left of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the morning after, 6am.

Ziva was having a shower but tony was still in bed with a serious hangover.

Tony started to stir,

"Zee?" tony said as he began to wake up and realised she wasn't there. Ziva walked in fully clothed and ready to go for work.

"What time is it?" tony asked while rubbing his eyes because ziva had opened the curtains.

"6am" ziva smiled as she replied

"But were meant to be at work at 7" tony answered. Ziva giggled

"I know" ziva answered with a big grin on her face. "Come on I'll give you a lift to the bar were you left your car" ziva said chucking the duvet on the floor.

Tony and ziva turned up at work separately and know one suspected a thing. They got called out to a crime scene which had things in common with the girl under tony's protection murder scene. Gibbs sent tony and ziva to Abby to get the test results while McGee and him went to interview the latest murder victim's family. Tony and ziva were in the elevator when tony turned off the power.

"We need to talk" tony said turning round to face ziva.

"About?"Ziva said acting like she had no idea what tony was talking about.

"Last night for starters" tony said

"What about it? It was a one off a very drunk one off" ziva said trying to finish their conversation. "Is that it?" tony asked hoping for more.

"Rule n.12 tony" ziva said knowing they could never be together

"They don't have to know" tony replied

"No tony, we have tried that it doesn't work" ziva said as she turned the elevator back on.

11:30pm... Gibbs had gone home and McGee was with Abby in her lab playing one of their online games. Tony and ziva were in the squad room. Ziva was catching up with the paperwork and tony was just sat their staring at her. "It is late you should go home" tony said "Gibbs has given me all the paperwork were I'm the new probie" ziva said as she moved on to the next piece of paperwork.

"would you like a hand?" tony asked, ziva was shocked at tony`s generosity.

"Yes and I would like a dry white wine" ziva said "did Gibbs say the paperwork had to be done tonight?" tony asked not really wanting to do the paperwork. "No he didn't say" ziva responded "then why don't we go and get you that white wine?" tony asked

"Go on then but tony it won't be a repeat of last night" ziva warned as she picked up her stuff and headed to the elevator with tony in toe. They went to the same bar they were at last night. It was 2am and they both had had a lot to drink nearly as much as last night.

"Pizza" tony asked

"No, we are not repeating last night" ziva told him as she stood up and fell back onto her chair. "Now who is the lightweight?" tony asked giggling at ziva`s lack of ability to walk. "Would you like some help getting home?" tony said. "Nooooo" ziva said standing then falling on tony. "Are you sure about that Z?" tony asked giggling with ziva still leaning on him. Ziva just stared at him before she went to kiss him. "No" she said before kissing him again. They left the bar and went to ziva`s apartment and headed for her bedroom ziva started undressing. "Are you sure coz earlier you were against it?" tony asked continuing to undress. "I am now" she said as she took him into the bedroom


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to those who subscribed to my story but please review and I have published another on called Jeanne which you need to read to be able to understand the ending of chapter 3 and the rest of the story.**_

Chapter 3

It was the morning after tony and ziva had spent the night together, 6:30am

"Tony" ziva whispered in his ear. Tony jumped up and saw the clock. "Morning" ziva said with the biggest grin you could imagine. "Morning" tony replied giving her a peck. "We need to get to work" tony said kissing her. They got ready and waked to the bar and picked up their cars and turned up for work. They were in the elevator. Tony turned it off. "Tony, we were meant to be at work an hour ago" ziva said confused by his actions. "We need to talk about last night" tony said with a serious tone. "Do we?"Ziva asked not quite sure what tony wanted to hear." It was the second time in a row" tony said. He was about to continue his sentence when ziva kissed him. "Is that an answer?" ziva said as she continued to kiss him and switched the elevator back on. The elevator soon reached the squad room. They stepped out and walked to their desks "sorry I'm late boss" they both said at the same time. "We got a house disturbance call out on a marine base" Gibbs said "tony go and see if there is a case, take ziva "Gibbs said and tony's face lit up.

3 hours later in the car driving back to NCIS headquarters. "Any plans tonight?" ziva asked. "Yeah, I'm cooking for this ninja girl I like" tony said with a smile on his face. "You cook?" she asked. "No but I order a great Chinese" tony said and ziva laughed. "So what is this girl like then?"Ziva asked with a smile on her face. "Absolutely amazing, clever, stunning she is everything" tony Said looking at ziva." you like her then" ziva said. "More then I have ever liked anyone" tony said. "More than Jeanne?" ziva asked trying to dig beneath tony's exterior and find out how he feels. "Jeanne, Jeanne was complicated she was a mission I had to love her, I told myself I did but now I am not sure." Tony said." That wasn't my question" ziva replied. Tony pulled into the car park underneath NCIS headquarters. "I know" he said getting out the car and into the elevator with ziva. Neither said a word. They arrived at the squad room. "Anything?" Gibbs asked. "A marine found out his wife was sleeping with his boss. Screaming matches nothing more" tony answered. "It took you six hours to figure that out?"Gibbs asked

"Got lost on the way there" tony replied before being slapped round the head. "Oww won't happen again boss" he said. "What have you and mcgeek been doing?" tony asked. "ziva`s paperwork" Gibbs said looking at ziva. "Sorry Gibbs" she said realizing she had completely forgotten about the two huge stacks of paperwork on her desk. Tony and ziva spent the rest of the day doing paperwork while McGee was down in Abby`s lab helping her with the case of the two murder victims while Gibbs tried to work out their connection.

6pm

"Ok I'm done for the day, see you tomorrow" Gibbs said as he walked out the squad room heading for the elevator.

"Are we on for tonight?"Ziva asked after the elevator had shut. "My place at 8" he said before walking out the squad room and towards the elevator.

8pm tony`s apartment

Knock knock. Tony answered the door. "Hi" tony said while taking her jacket. "Hi" ziva said. They sat down and tony poured the wine. "You are full of surprises" ziva said "is that a good?" tony asked not quite sure what to make of it. "Yes it is very good" she said almost laughing. Tony served up a pot of Chinese noodles. Ziva laughed. "You know I told you about this ninja girl I like but you never told me about your date" tony said and ziva giggled. "Well he is very sexy and full of surprises" she said trying to keep a straight face. "You like him then?"Tony asked. "Yes I like him" ziva said with a smile on her face as she ate her pot of noodles. "More than Michael?" tony asked hoping he hadn't pushed the boundaries. "Michael was complicated, my father sent him it wasn't real" she said. "wasn't my question" he said." I know" she said with a smile on her face. The evening went well it was 11pm they were in the living room watching one of tony`s favourite movies that he had finally convinced ziva to watch. "Tony we need to talk" ziva said. "Now?" he asked hoping she would say no. "Yes tony now" she said turning the TV off. "What are we going to do about work?" she asked hoping he would have a brainwave. "we have no choice we have to keep it quiet" he said noticing the sadness in ziva`s eyes. "If Gibbs or Vance found out we would be fired." Tony said holding her hand. "I know I I just thought maybe this time we we could be free." She said in disappointment. Tony used his finger to lift her face up. "We still can" he said before leaning over to kiss her. "I don't like lying" ziva said continuing to kiss him. "I don't but we don't have a choice." Tony said standing up and taking ziva into his bedroom.

8am...

"Zee? Wake up we are late again" tony said realising the time "its 8 zee" as he said her head shot up. Tony started giggling "come on we have to go Gibbs is going to kill us" he said as he got out of bed. Tony got dressed and went to work while ziva got dressed into yesterday`s clothes and went home to change then went on to work. Tony arrived at 9am. "Good night tony?" McGee asked realizing he had a giant grin on his face. "Best night I have had in a long time what about mcgeek?" tony said. "Not bad" McGee said. Gibbs walked into the squad room "where is ziva?" Gibbs asked while sipping his coffee. "Don't no boss" tony said even know he knew exactly where she was. Ziva then walked in. "sorry I'm late Gibbs my alarm clock didn't go off" she said smiling at tony.

"Our serial killer has killed again" Gibbs said putting a photo of a girl on the screen.

"Tony and ziva you are doing paperwork, McGee your with me" Gibbs said picking up his gear and heading towards the elevator with McGee in toe, ziva waited for the elevator to shut before she spoke. "We need to set the alarm in future" ziva said with a big grin on her face. "I forgot I was a bit busy last night" he said ziva laughed. "Will I be busy again tonight?" ziva asked. "Depends on my ninja friend, you?"Tony said. "Yes he's taking me to dinner at a posh restaurant" ziva said "he is?" tony asked in a bit of shock. "Then were going back to his place to set the alarm" she said as tony smiled. 2hours later...

Gibbs and McGee rushed in "we have a fingerprint and a note" McGee said as she rushed to his seat to put the note on the screen. It said "I told you I would be back to make you pay". "Someone wants revenge" tony said. "You think?" ziva said. "Do we have a match on the fingerprint?" tony asked McGee. "Not yet" he replied. "I need to use the men's room" tony said and walked off. "I`ll see if Abby has got anything" ziva said and walked off in the same direction. But left her phone behind.

Tony was waiting for her behind the stairs as soon as her cam round the corner tony grabbed her and pulled her up against the wall and started to kiss her. He didn't notice McGee had just walked around the corner. "Tony" she said then continued to kiss him "yea" he said "McGee is watching" as soon as she said it he stopped.

"McGee, you can tell anyone" tony said while holding ziva`s hand.

"One condition" he said almost with a smirk on his face. "What mcgeek?" tony asked with a sigh. "For starters you can stop with nicknames" he demanded "fine" tony said in an almost mad tone. "And all of my paperwork for the next two months" he said in a very smug tone. "Ok" tony said depressed. McGee gave ziva her phone and went back to the squad room. "That was too close if it was Gibbs" ziva said realising how careless they had been. "I know" tony said letting go off her hand and walking back to the squad room, ziva then followed 5 minutes later not to raise suspicion. It was soon lunchtime with no hit on the fingerprint McGee went to give Abby a caf POW. Gibb sent tony and ziva to check because he had been there for over half an hour. As they walked into Abby's lab they saw McGee kissing Abby. "Mcgeek" tony said. Ziva smiled realising Tim's blackmail attempt had just failed. They stopped kissing. "I guess I'll be doing my own paperwork then" McGee said. Tony just nodded. "Fingerprint abs?" tony asked. "Nothing but that letter was written by a women" abs said. "Thank you Abby" ziva said as tony and her walked out. In the elevator... "what posh restaurant are you going to tonight?" tony asked "the one on George street" ziva replied "at 8" she said before she walked out of the elevator and filled Gibbs in about the letter. "One of your enemies again tony?" Gibbs asked, ziva smirked. "Not that I know of Gibbs" tony responded. "could be yours or McGee`s" he said. Gibbs just gave him a glare. "I`ll get started on a list" he said and started writing down a list. The list took all day ziva and McGee also helped him. It was 5pm...

"Night" Gibbs said as went into the elevator.

"You and Abby doing something tonight mcgeek?" tony asked.

"Yes" he said as he also headed for the elevator.

"shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" tony asked "I hear he has got one hell of a night planned and he has already set the alarm clock oh and he wanted me to tell you he will pick you up at half past 6." He said before walking out ziva finished off her work and went home to get ready.

6:30pm....

Tony arrived at ziva`s apartment. Ding dong. Ziva opened the door wearing a dress similar to what she was wearing nearly 1.5 years ago (season6 episode 1). "Wow" tony said as he saw his date for the evening. "You like?" she asked. "I like, I'm not hungry do you want" ziva put a finger to his lips and shut the door behind her. At the restaurant they had a table next to the window lit up by candles. They had gone through nearly two bottles of wine. "I guess we are walking back to my place then" tony said before drinking more wine. Ziva smiled. They left the restaurant and walked back to tony`s apartment, when they walked in tony poured them a glass of wine each and put the rest of last night movie on. "That was a reasonable night" ziva said. "Reasonable?" he said almost comically shocked by her response. Ziva laughed. "Ahh, but the night is not over yet" tony said kissing ziva`s neck. "Have you set the alarm?" ziva asked before kissing tony. "Yes" he said taking her into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all those who have subscribed, to understand this you will need to read my other story/one shot called Jeanne**_

Chapter 4

It was 6:30am tony was in the shower and ziva was wearing nothing but tony's shirt cooking waffles. Knock knock. "Can you get that z?"Tony asked as ziva went to answer the door. "Tony we... did I miss something ziva?" Gibbs said standing in the hallway. "You`d better come in" ziva said in an almost sad way. "Who is it zee?" tony asked walking into the living room to see Gibbs stood there look not impressed. "Someone want to explain?" Gibbs asked. "I'll go and get dressed I'll be back in a minute" ziva said walking into the bedroom. "Rule #12 dinozzo" Gibbs said "never date a co-worker boss" tony said "so?" "We didn't mean for it to happen" he said trying to explain. "It doesn't matter you have to end it!" Gibbs said just as ziva walked in the room. "NO" tony shouted. "Excuse me?" he said turning round to face him. "I love her and I'm not going to end it because of your stupid rules." He said obviously getting pissed off. "What" ziva said calmly. "What?" tony asked not sure what ziva was in shock about. "You haven't said that before" she said trying to get over the emotion. "Oh, I love you zee" as he said she kissed him and said "I love you too" tony smiled. "At the end of this case tony you're fired" Gibbs said very pissed off. "We got a match on the fingerprint" tony and ziva heads shifted to look at Gibbs "Jeanne benoui" he said before walking out. Tony froze and went pale. "we need to get to work" he said before kissing ziva on the cheek he turned off the cooker and put the waffles in the bin "we can stop by the restaurant for breakfast" he said grabbing his gear and opening the door ziva picked up her stuff and walked through it. They were in the car neither had said a word. "What are we going to do?" ziva said. "About?" tony asked obviously deep in thought. "Us, your job I don't know if you noticed but Gibbs just fired you, you love your job" ziva said trying to understand. "I love you more" he said softly as he parked at the cafe. "Do you want anything to eat?" tony asked "I am not hungry "ziva said, tony drove off. "I lost my appetite" he said. They rushed into the squad room where McGee and Gibbs were sat at the desk With Jeanne benoui profile on the screen. "The bolo is out for Jeanne benoui" McGee said Gibbs nodded. Tony and ziva sat down. "What do you want us to do boss?" tony asked. "Ring Jeanne on loud speaker" Gibbs said. Tony did as he was told. She picked up

"Jeanne? It is tony" he said nervously

"So I got your attention then" she replied with a certain amount of evil in her voice

"What do you want Jeanne?" He said scared

"I see you are dating ziva now? Payback tony" she said before hanging up. Tony was scared for ziva mostly. "Noticed anyone following you two lately?" Gibbs asked. "No" they both said worried about Jeanne was after. "Gibbs I need to use you office" tony said, Gibbs nodded; tony was heading towards the elevator with ziva. Once inside they hit the elevator off. "I didn't see anyone follow us" tony said. "Neither did I" ziva replied. "What are we going to do?" tony asked hoping ziva had had a brainstorm. "We are going to find her and arrest her then carry on with the rest of our lives" she said while holding his hand. "But there is something you don't know...Jeanne was pregnant" he said ziva let go of his hands. "It wasn't in the file" she said unsure of how to react. "Gibbs and jenny thought it was better not to put it in" he said. "Have you met the child?" ziva asked. "I don't even know her name" he said. "Then we will find her" ziva said holding his hand and kissing him on the cheek. "Zee, no it's too risky, us being together she is after revenge and if you get hurt I" ziva put her finger on his lip. "I am a ninja remember" she said before she kissed him on the cheek and turned the elevator back on. They walked back into the squad room. "Sorted?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked over at ziva. "Yes boss" tony replied. "McGee extends the bolo she should have a 1 and half baby girl with her." He said before sitting down. "Uh ok" he said." Do you have a name?" McGee asked. "No, I don't" tony said looking at Gibbs. It had been a long day, tony and ziva weren't allowed to leave the office because Gibbs had ordered them to stay there because Jeanne may be after them, Gibbs was working on his boat and McGee was with Abby. Ziva`s phone rang

"Hello" she said unsure it was who she was talking too. "Hello ziva David" a voice down the phone said. "Jeanne?" she asked. "I can see you" she said in an almost mental tone, ziva put it on speaker phone whilst tony texted McGee telling him to track the number. "What do you want?" she said. "I loved Anthony dinardo but tony dinozzo took that from me and now I'm going to take that from him" she said before hanging up. "You broke her heart" ziva said. "And now I have to pay" he said before ringing Gibbs and telling him what had just happened. McGee ran upstairs and came into the squad room. "Tell me you know where she is" he said standing up. McGee was just stood there starring dinozzo didn't know what at then he looked behind him. Jeanne was stood there with a baby in her arms. "I'm right here tony" she said with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so it is kind of long... remember to read Jeanne so you can understand this one**__****__** thankyou to all those who subscribed or reviewed**_

Chapter 5

Tony froze just as Gibbs came in. "Jeanne benoui you are under arrest" Gibbs said then went onto read her rights to her while putting her in handcuffs and passed the baby to tony. "What's her name?" he asked her before Gibbs took he away. "Jennifer Caitlin benoui and yes you are the dad" she said before being taken by security to interrogation room was still in shock when Jennifer Caitlin started to cry. "Oh come on not now baby Ssh" tony said failing miserable at calming her down. Ziva walked up to him and took the baby and started to rock her and she soon stopped crying. "You're good with her" tony said smiling. "Come on I want to watch this interrogation." Ziva tony and the baby went into the watch room to watch the interrogation. Gibbs walked in to the interrogation room. "Why Jeanne?" he said sitting down. "Has your heart even been smashed in billion pieces by two people at the same time?" she asked. "Yeah but I didn't go on a killing spree" he said. "I only wanted tony to pay but I didn't want to kill him I wanted him to lose someone he loved but first I had to get his attention" she said trying to explain. "So you killed two innocent marine wives." Gibbs said. "One was with tony I thought they were "she said but Gibbs interrupted. "Tony was assigned to protect her from her husband" he said. "I soon worked that out and had to kill a couple more people to avoid suspicion" she said "then I tracked tony down and started to follow him and realised it was a girl he called his little ninja who he was dating and that when I started to plan her death but then jenny cried and looked me the same way Anthony dinardo used too and I realised what I was doing." She said as she started to cry "so I handed myself in" she said before Gibbs walked out. On the other side of the window... "She loved you" ziva said. "No she loved Anthony dinardo" he said holding jenny in one arm and ziva's hand in the other before walking out with jenny and into the interrogation as Gibbs walked out. Tony gave jenny to Jeanne. "What happened to you Jeanne? You helped save peoples life not take them" he said trying to understand. "You broke my heart when I was pregnant with your child and just found out my whole family new bout my father but me what did you expect?" she said as she kissed jenny on the forehead and gave her back to him. "You will have to raise her" she said tony nodded and walked back in the other side of the window were Gibbs ziva McGee and Abby were watching. "Take her away boss" he said. Gibbs McGee and Abby walked out leaving ziva and tony alone (with jenny). "Zee?" he said hoping she would say something. She didn't. "Say something" he said. "Were does this leave us?" she asked. Tony walked up to her "exactly where we were this morning, I love you" he said hoping for her to say it back. "I love you but you need to concentrate on jenny" she said then she kissed him on the cheek and walked out the room and shut the door.

It had been 2 days since ziva told tony he had to focus on jenny and tony had been taking leave. It was 7pm at tony's apartment. Tony hadn't a clue what a baby needed so he had gone to the baby store the day before and bought everything there was for 1-2year olds so now the baby was screaming in its cot the living room was filled with toys and he had food on his face and sick on his shirt so text ziva asking to her come over. 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Tony answered. "Hey...I see things are going well" she said laughing. "Yeah um do you know how to change a diaper?" he asked inviting her inside. Ziva just laughed. Ziva went picked up the baby, she stopped crying "aww that stinks!" she said. "Yeah I know" he said smiling. Ziva changed the baby`s diaper while tony had a shower. They then both cleaned up the apartment. It was now 10pm the baby was fast asleep and tony and ziva were on the sofa drinking wine. "Thank you" tony said "what for?" she asked. "Tonight, if it wasn't for you I would be in a dirty shirt with a screaming baby and a pig sty for an apartment" he replied ziva smiled. "Gibbs said you are not fired" ziva told him. "But I have jenny to look after" he said "get a babysitter" ziva said. "On my wage?" he said ziva laughed. "Good point" ziva said. Tony stroked her face "I have missed you" he said. "It has been two days" she said. "I have also missed you" she said. The baby started crying tony picked her up and brought her into the living room. "I better go" ziva said standing up. "Wait zee, I can't sleep without you" he said hoping for her to stay. "Are you sure that not because jenny waking you up" she said. "Partly" he said ziva smiled. "Please" he begged. "One more glass of wine then I am going home" she said smiling. "I`ll put jenny to bed you fill my glass" she said taking jenny into the new nursery and put her in her cot and came back in and sat down next to tony where he had put a movie on. "Haven't we watched this movie?" ziva asked. "No we have watched the one before it this is the sequel" he said. They watched nearly the whole movie when tony realised ziva was a sleep leaning against him so he just stayed there and drifted off. It was about 5am when ziva woke up to the baby crying but tony was still fast asleep ziva went to see the baby and left tony because he obviously needed the rest. She was in the baby`s room holding jenny trying to stop her from crying when tony walked in. "did we fall asleep watching the film?" tony asked ziva turned around smiling "yes, you looked like you needed the rest and she was crying so I thought I better come and see her" ziva said. "Thank you that was the best night's sleep I have had since she moved in" he said. "It has been 3 nights you have to give her a chance to settle in" ziva said. Ziva passed the baby to tony "I have to get ready and go to work" she said. "You could call in sick" tony suggested. "Tony you will be fine" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before using the mirror to re-do her hair and she was about to walk out the door when tony said "will you come round tonight?" Ziva smiled. "I'll see how things go" she said before walking out the door. It had been a slow day at the office with no cases they were just doing paperwork. "How is tony getting on?" McGee asked while sifting through his paperwork. "He rang me last night asking how to change a diaper so I went round to help him to find his shirt was covered in sick and the apartment resembled a pig sty so for tony he is doing ok" ziva said McGee laughed. It was 7pm and ziva knocked on tony`s door. To find once again tony covered in sick. Ziva laughed "how was your day?" ziva asked "well I managed to get her to sleep but accept from that it was as bad as yesterday" tony said. "Go and get a shower "ziva said taking off her coat. "Will you join me" tony asked ziva just ignored him and started to tidy the apartment, tony soon got the message and went for the shower. Afterwards he and ziva sat down and watched the rest of the movie which they fell asleep in when tony also fell asleep so ziva turned off the TV and put a blanket over him when jenny started crying, ziva went and picked her up and went into the kitchen to warm up a bottle when someone knocked on the door. Ziva went to answer it. "Hey to...ziva were is tony?" Gibbs asked "ssh" ziva said and invited him inside were her saw tony fast asleep on the couch. "How is he doing?" Gibbs whispered "struggling" she said as she passed jenny to Gibbs and went to put tony`s shirts in the wash. "How bad is struggling?" Gibbs asked. "She won't sleep so neither will he she chucks up anything but milk usually on his shirt I tidied his apartment last night in the past 24hours later it has become a wreck" she said as she started to wash up all the pots. Gibbs put jenny in her crib and went in to the living room and smacked tony round the back of the head. "Oww thanks boss I needed that" he said as he started to sit up "did I fall asleep again?" tony asked rubbing his head. "Yea dinozzo" Gibbs said. "Jenny?" he asked "asleep" Gibbs said. "Thank you so much boss" he said with a smile on his face. "Don't thank me thank ziva she is the one who has been cleaning up after you" Gibbs said just before jenny started to cry. "Back in a minute" tony said as he stood up. "It is alright I'll go" ziva said as she walked into the nursery. "Thanks zee" he said as he went to make a pot of coffee. "Anyone want some coffee?" Gibbs nodded and so did ziva as she walked in with the baby. "I think she misses her mum" tony said as she took her in her arms and started to cry again. "Or she just hates me" tony said handing her to ziva. "You just have to get used to each other" ziva said as she took the baby while tony poured the coffee. The baby stopped crying. "Have you managed to do anything without her crying dinozzo?" Gibbs asked while sipping his coffee. "No boss" Gibbs laughed. "Well dinozzo I came to tell you that you start work again tomorrow so you need babysitter" Gibbs said before leaving. "What am I going to do?" he asked in an almost sad way. "Get a babysitter, female might be best" ziva said almost giggling. "I'll go and put her to bed while you get a bottle of wine out and order a pizza" she said as she took jenny into the nursery. They spent the evening with a bottle of wine in front of the television. "Zee, why does jenny hate me so much? Do you think Jeanne told her to?" tony said in a silly tone. "You are drunk" she answered. "Yes and I'm happy" he said laughing "Ssh you will wake her" ziva said giggling. "I love you" tony said. "I love you too" ziva said as tony went to kiss her she said "did you set the alarm clock?" ziva asked. "No need I've got jenny now" he said as ziva giggled they went into the bedroom . It was 6am and ziva was just starting to wake up while tony had been up since 5am holding jenny to stop her crying and for the first time in 5days she had actually stopped crying. "Morning" ziva said sitting up. "Do you hear that?" tony asked. "I hear nothing" ziva said. "Exactly" tony said giggling at his success. "What are going to do about work?" Ziva asked. "Take her with me" before he went to put her back in her crib then went back into the bed. "What time do we have to be at work" tony asked "8" ziva answered. "We better get ready" tony said before giving ziva a peck on the cheek and then getting out of bed and going to get the baby ready. He got all the babies necessities together in a baby bag and the baby in its basket. Ziva had got dressed and ready to go in this time and they left the apartment at 10 to 8. Tony walked into the squad room with his rucksack on his back a pink baby bag one shoulder and the baby basket in his other hand with ziva stood next to him. They went and sat there desk and tony put the baby basket and bag on the floor next to his desk when boss walked in with his coffee. "Dinozzo why is the baby here?" Gibbs almost shouted. "Ssh it was too late notice to get a babysitter." He said trying to keep the volume down. "Tony and only today and you have just volunteered yourself for desk work" he said before sitting down. Abby came running in "where's the baby?" she said jumping with excitement. "Ssh here abs" he said pointing at the baby basket. "Aww she is adorable" Abby said. "Back to work abs" Gibbs said. It was another quiet day in terms of murders. Everyone was just doing boring paperwork. The baby was quiet all morning at lunch tony tried to feed it baby food it didn't like that idea so she chucked it back up on him, ziva burst out laughing. "Do you want to have ago?" he said. "Pass it here" ziva said and she attempted it and she liked it and took more as tony putt a fresh shirt on from his desk drawer. "How did you do that?" he said shocked at her ability to feed the baby. Ziva laughed "women's touch" she said. "How about you come round mine after work and I cook you dinner to say thank you?" tony suggested. "Okay" she said before continuing to feed jenny. "Lunch is over" Gibbs said as walked back into the squad room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Ziva immediately jumped up gave the food back to tony and sat down. The rest of the day was more paperwork Gibbs went to Vance`s office at 4pm and wasn't seen again. McGee left with Abby at 5pm soon followed by tony ziva and the baby at 6pm. "So what are you cooking then?" ziva asked "I was thinking McDonalds for us and milk for jenny" tony said ziva giggled. At the apartment... "I'll just put jenny in the toy pen then I'll order the McDonalds" tony said when he let her into the apartment. "Okay" ziva said as she walked in the apartment and took her coat off. As soon as tony put jenny down she started to cry. "Not now jenny" he said with a sigh. "I will sort her out you just get the food sorted." Ziva said as she walked over to pick jenny up. "Now that sounds like a plan ninja" he said with a smile. Ziva giggled as she picked up jenny and to try to stop her crying while tony rang and ordered their food. "I think she is hungry what is for her tea?" ziva asked. "Well I wasn't sure whether to try and attempt baby food" tony said and ziva laughed. "I will feed jenny because there is less chance of her puking on me if you like" ziva suggested. "No its ok it's your night off from baby jutys ill do it." He responded. Ziva put jenny in her high chair and stood back watched. Tony picked up the spoon and took a spoonful of baby food "here we go" he said as he brought it up to the baby's mouth and put it in, 2 seconds later it came back on to tony`s shirt. "Great" tony said. "I'll take over" ziva said unable to control her laughter. Ziva finished off feeding jenny successfully. "How do you do that so easily?" tony asked. "I told you women`s touch." Ziva said. Knock Knock. "That will be our food" tony said as he went to get the door. "Mr. Dinozzo that will be $12 please sir...um, what is up with your shirt?" the nerdy kid said when he handed the McDonalds. "Its baby sick" he said as he passed the money and shut the door in his face. "There was no need to shut in his face" ziva said. "There was no need for jenny to chuck up on me either zee, she still did" tony said. "She's a baby" ziva said. "Not the point" tony said. " Jenny is fed and now it's our turn" ziva said as she put jenny back in the play pen and then went to sit down with tony when he took his shirt off. "What are you doing?" ziva asked watching him. "That is the sixth shirt she has been sick on and it stains" he said and ziva burst out laughing. Tony served up the McDonalds. "You always astounded me with your cooking skills" ziva joked "well I always try my best" he said as ziva giggled. "I noticed next it will be dominoes pizza" they laughed . "That might take some practise" tony said before jenny started crying. "Back in a minute" he said as he got up and went to pick jenny up "she's tired I'll just go and put her to bed" tony said as he walked out the room, he soon came back "she was straight off but she will probably wake up at 2am" he said. "Hopefully not" ziva said as she took a sip of wine. "Zee move in with me" tony suggested "what?" ziva asked. " Your here most nights anyway and it would make most sense a" tony said but was stopped mid-sentence by ziva's finger on his lips. She leaned over the table and kissed him. "Is that a yes?" he asked. She kissed him again. "That is a yes isn't?" he asked again. Ziva giggled and nodded her head. "But you will have to put me too bed" ziva told him. "I think we can come to some arrangement" he said smiling standing up and offering his hand to ziva as she took it and smiled and went into the bedroom.


End file.
